Aftermath
by NO ONE MUST KNOW
Summary: A Saturos/Alex romance with a twist... ~_^. The warnings are for the first chapter, and for later ones (DUH! Stoopid Wolfy) [Yaoi][Violence][Angst][Menardi being a royal smart-ass] 'Scuse any spelling errors; was written by a vewwy sweepy Wolfy!


AFTERMATH  
-Written by Wolfy-  
  
  
The cool, gentle midnight breeze combed through Alex's silver hair, and he closed his eyes, holding his hands out, palms skyward. Glowing yellow energy gathered in his fingertips, and he murmured soft, ancient words under his breath. The energy became hotter and hotter, until it flew from his fingers and onto the kindling Felix had gathered. A fire instantly burst to life, and Alex smiled, satisfied with himself. Saturos stood back out of reach of the flame's glow, his arms crossed over his chest. "It's cold," Alex said, his voice quiet, his hooded eyes downward, "do not try and look more indifferent than you really are. Come to the fire, or you'll catch a chill."  
"You really should let Menardi handle the fire." That was Saturos' dry response, and Alex looked up calmly.  
"She is asleep. I do not want to risk her wrath by awakening her for something as trivial as a flame, when I can handle it myself." Alex cracked a small smile, tipping his head to the side. "Are you trying to patronize me, Saturos?" He was answered with silence. Sighing, Alex knelt down beside the fire, picking up a long, brittle twig, gently prodding at the burning wood, watching the small, blood-red sparks curl up on the night breeze skyward.  
He jerked his hand back when a spark landed on his knuckle, more surprised than hurt. He squinted to see the minor mark on his hand, then licked it slowly, as a sore animal tends a wound.  
Saturos watched Alex nurse his hand, using his tongue soothing the mild burn. "You deserve it," he purred, "you shouldn't play with fire. Really, Alex, didn't your mother teach you anything?"  
Alex glared, lowering his hand. "I suppose you find that amusing."  
"Very much so."  
"Then tell me," Alex said tersely, "what other valuble tidbits of information do you hide? Anything else crucial my mother neglected to tell me?"  
"You're supposed to let someone kiss it better when you hurt yourself," Saturos pointed out, obviously enjoying his little game, "I suppose it doesn't work the same magic when you kiss it yourself."  
"I'll let Menardi kiss it when she awakens, then."  
"You think she will? It may not heal without the caress of someone else's lips."  
Alex snorted, tossing his head back. "The way you say it, it seems only an incestual mother would wish to bestow this wisdom on her child."  
"I'm paraphrasing. Don't be disgusting...Gods, you're aggravating…" Saturos finally stepped out of the shadows, walking closer, and Alex felt unreasonably nervous. Saturos reached down, taking a gentle grip on the pale man's wrist, bringing the wounded hand closer and kissing the burn gently, lingering.  
Alex stared, his other hand pressed over his heart, as if to keep it from bursting out of his chest. "Saturos…" He could think of nothing else to say, to justify what he felt…he had gone for so long without Saturos touching him, he thought he would be able to last, to get over the blue-skinned man.  
Saturos parted his lips and allowed his cobalt blue tongue to dart out and slide over the wound, leaving a cool, wet trail. Alex couldn't help it, the sensation made him emit a breathy moan, and Saturos glanced up.  
"There…isn't that better?" He straightened and nudged Alex's chin gently with his fingers, turning and sitting down beside Menardi. She cuddled up close to his warmth as she slept, and he eventually lay beside her, falling asleep in a few minutes.  
Alex sat awake, his eyes glazed as he watched the fire burn down to nothing until the early morn.  
-  
Menardi awoke before everyone else, as she always did, shaking Felix awake first, then Saturos. Alex was dozing, and Menardi shouted at him to wake up.  
"When are we going to Vale, anyway?" Menardi demanded, "We've been camping out here for days, and so far, we haven't even a plan."  
Felix was silent, picking up his mask consideringly. Saturos stretched his arms above his head before he gave his input. "Tomorrow we will start heading towards Vale, and see if we can persuade this…Kraden man to assist us. If not, we will head to Sol Sanctum by ourselves and decipher the puzzle alone. Today, we are all still weary, and hungry." He looked at Alex. "Perhaps if you did not stay awake all night tending the fire, you would not be so tired yourself."  
Alex had to bite his tongue to resist engaging Saturos in an argument, instead turning away and opening their rucksack and finding the remaining food. Menardi and Saturos discussed what they should do, and Alex listened in only mild interest before pulling out the three small loaves of bread they had bought at the last village. "There are only three left," he murmured, holding them out as proof. "I will only have half, if someone is willing to split with me."  
"I'll split it with you," Saturos grinned, raising his arm. Menardi and Felix didn't bother volunteering all at once, taking two loaves from Alex and sitting on the forest floor to enjoy their breakfast in silence.  
Saturos took the last loaf and broke it in two, passing one half to Alex. Hesitating for a moment, Alex took the bread with a soft 'thank you'.  
"There should be a village coming up soon," Menardi pointed out; "I think it's called Bilibin. We can stay there for tonight…I swear, if I have to spend one more night sleeping in the dirt, I'll make you all into my personal duvet and mattress," she grumbled.  
"Missing your beauty sleep? It's noticable," Felix grinned, raising an eyebrow. Saturos snickered, and Menardi silenced them both with a scowl.  
-  
Bilibin was a welcome sight to the four weary travellers, and Menardi, in charge of the money as always, so she paid the desired amount to the bearded man behind the counter. She then wandered over to the chef, peering over his shoulder, raising her thin eyebrows.  
Saturos leaned on the counter, smiling. "Hello…my comrade there, I believe she overpaid. You see, we need all the money we can get at this point in our travels, and I was wondering if I could bump that order for four rooms down to three."  
The man nodded, handing Saturos back a few coins. He tucked them into his pocket, grinning, then turned to Alex and placed his hand on the pale man's arm. "You wouldn't mind sharing a room with me, would you?"  
Alex hesitated, looking up from trying to brush the dust off his cloak. "I beg your pardon?"  
"We are friends, after all, you and I…Menardi…if I asked her, she would take it the wrong way."  
Alex pulled away from the unwanted contact, shuddering. "Try asking Felix."  
"Mmm…no…I can't say I am too fond of the boy." Saturos tipped his head to the side. "We will see what develops…keep your door open for me, Alex."  
The silver-haired man felt his chest tighten, and he quickly rushed over to Menardi to examine the menu with her. Saturos smiled and left the inn, fingering the cool, heavy coins in his pocket.  
-  
Felix retired to bed first, bidding his companions goodnight. Menardi followed him shortly, giving Saturos a brief hug on her way up.  
Alex tried to creep up the stairs without Saturos noticing him, failing; feeling his the blue-skinned man's crimson eyes on him without looking. He pulled the key to his room out hurriedly, opening the door and slipping inside quickly, locking the door behind him. He pressed his ear against the door, listening, biting his lip. There was no sound out in the hallway, and he drew slowly away from the door. He sat on the bed, waiting quietly, and when nothing happened; he chided himself for being foolish. Saturos was teasing him, Saturos teased everybody. He probably paid for a room when no one was looking.  
Alex smiled, relaxing, satisfied with that explanation. He stood up and stripped down to his pants, pushing off his boots and tucking them under the bed. His cloak, belt, tunic and whatnot was folded and placed on the single chair, and he pulled back the brown covers, lying down on the down-stuffed mattress and sighing. He pulled the quilt up, closing his eyes for a moment, the bed a sweet luxury he had sorely missed. When he reached up to turn out the oil lantern, there was a quiet knock at the door and he froze.  
"Alex," Saturos' voice was soft, coaxing; Alex could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Are you going to be civil and open the door, or am I going to have to pick the lock?"  
Alex debated on turning the light off and pretending to be asleep, but then decided that was the worst course of action. "Go away," he hissed, "leave me alone, Saturos, I am not interested in your twisted games…"  
Saturos sighed, and Alex heard the lock clicking softly. His breathing quickened when the doorknob turned, and Saturos stepped in the room, closing the door behind him, locking it, tucking the pick back into his satchel. After a moment, he turned and smiled at Alex, his eyes hooded. "Why do you look so surprised? I told you I would be here."  
Alex scowled. "Get out."  
Saturos pouted, tipping his head to the side. "Would you send me out into the cold without a room?"  
"That stupid thing was your idea. Go away. Sleep in the cold, for all I care!"  
"If you don't let me stay here," Saturos said slyly, "I will be…inclined to tell Menardi who it was who lost her map…with it, you know, we would've been in Vale days ago."  
Alex faltered, then curled down lower under the sheets. "Blackmailing devil…"  
"Shall I go deliver this…dreadful news to the sleeping beauty now?"  
"…you may sleep with me. Only this one last time, Saturos, this is really getting nonsensical."  
-  
Alex fell asleep first, curled up on his side, one leg on top of the quilt. The taller man watched him sleep, his crimson eyes hooded, running a fingertip lightly over Alex's features; over his parted lips and closed eyes, over his cheekbone and nosebridge.  
Saturos lowered his head, holding Alex's chin in his fingers, closing his eyes as he kissed the sleeping man. Alex was so much more compliant in his sleep, yielding.  
"Beautiful," Saturos murmured, kissing Alex's neck, his lips soft, eyes closing. Imagining Alex was awake and this obedient, this willing. His lips parted and he suckled softly on the pale flesh, until a red-purple bruise blossomed there; marring the creamy perfection.  
Saturos drew back, sighing heavily. "One day," he whispered, winding his arms around Alex's slender hips, pulling the pale man close. "One day, soon, I'll have you back..."  
-  
Alex woke up first, and carefully disentangled Saturos' arms from around him. He stood up and quietly dressed, straightening his cloak. He paused in front of the mirror, staring at the bruise on his neck, and flushed, arranging his hair and cloak so it covered the offensive mark.  
He silently slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He heard Menardi downstairs, chatting pleasantly with Felix, obviously feeling better after a proper sleep. He walked downstairs, waving casually good morning.  
"Where's Saturos?" Menardi asked through a mouthful of shortbread, quickly snatching up her napkin.  
"I am sure he will be down shortly," Alex murmured, sitting down beside Felix, across from Menardi.  
"D'you want anything to eat, then?" Menardi offered, "They stop serving breakfast for the day in a half-hour. If Saturos misses it; his loss."  
Alex smiled in thanks, but turned her down. "No, thank you. I…think I have learned to go long enough without food to be alright for now."  
Menardi shrugged and went back to her breakfast. Felix picked at his own breakfast, having finished off everything he cared for. He was about to leave his plate for the servant girl to clean   
up, when a slender blue hand picked a thickly-buttered bun off his plate. Felix looked back at Saturos with a murmured 'good morning', and Menardi said the same, her mouth full yet again. Alex said nothing, looking into his lap, reaching up to self-consciously rub the mark on his neck.  
"I don't think we should leave today," Saturos reported, taking a small morsel from the bun.  
Menardi crinkled her nose up. "Why not? I'm sick of this tired little village already! Did you see that wretched tree by the gate? It makes me nervous…"  
"I went to check on all of you earlier this morning." Saturos was lying through his teeth, yet no one noticed but Alex. "Alex…he has a bit of a fever. I think we should stay one more night and let him rest." He pulled the man in question to his feet, and Alex staggered, falling against Saturos, who cracked a wry smile. "You see? He cannot even support himself…" Alex flushed with humiliation, and Saturos turned him toward the stairs. "Go back up…I need a word with you," he whispered in Alex's ear, nudging him to get him going. Alex rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.  
Menardi blinked, surprised. "Well, Saturos," she said, dryly, "could you have picked a better time to start poaching?" She knew what he was up to now, but Felix was in the dark, as per usual.  
Saturos laughed and reached across the table to ruffle her golden hair. She pulled back like an ornery horse, narrowing her eyes. "Don't worry," Saturos murmured, "I'll see to Alex's illness."  
"I'm sure you will," she muttered, sipping at her water. "Before you do, Saturos, be good and stock up our supplies." She lifted her hips to reach into her pouch, holding her hand out and giving Saturos the money supply. "We're out of potion and remedies." She raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that help you in playing nursemaid?"  
Saturos pouted. "Why can't Felix do it?"  
Felix looked up and smiled. "Because I didn't get a refund on one of the rooms last night." Menardi nodded, grinning wryly.  
"How did you know?" Saturos asked helplessly, furrowing his brow.  
Menardi pointed at the man behind the counter. "Because he asked if you woke me up terribly late last night, because you went up late; and when I asked what he meant, the dear sang like a canary." She sipped her drink, smiling to herself. "Where's the money for the room, Saturos?"  
He scowled. "I spent it."  
"On?"  
"Menardi, would you let me be?" He turned and stormed out of the inn, slamming the door. The other customers jumped in surprise, while Menardi and Felix calmly went over their plans.  
-  
Alex was beginning to get a little peckish, and left his room, walking down the stairs. Menardi and Felix had long since left to seek out amusement, so he spoke to the chef about a bit of foraging for food. When the chef grinned and said he was welcome to bread, bacon and the last honey cake leftover from breakfast. Alex smiled and accepted, finishing off the food briefly. He ate too quickly, however, and developed a sharp cramp in his side.  
After pulling himself back up to his room, Alex lay stomach-down on his bed, sighing and closing his eyes. His thoughts began to wander to Saturos, and he dug his nails into the sheets.  
Saturos.  
Alex had broken off their relationship a few months ago; things were becoming complicated. They tried to remain friends, but the connection between them became distant…Saturos became a different person…  
Did Alex love him? He opened his eyes. Had he ever loved Saturos? Yes. Once upon a time, as it begins so sweetly in fairy tales, he must have, to be so devoted to the blue-skinned man.  
Saturos, however, good-looking he may be, but kind he was not, at least not always. He was manipulative, he controlled Alex's every move, every thought. Menardi had been Saturos' lover once, and she warned Alex of Saturos' lesser-admired qualities. However, Menardi and Saturos had always been close. When she left him, they stayed reliable friends, finding it easier that way.  
Alex had not started any bond with Saturos to begin with. It had started when Alex first joined Saturos and Menardi, and he went off by himself after a brief, heated argument with Menardi.  
Saturos had followed the pale-eyed man, cornered him, speaking softly in his ear, seductively, suggestively, and things followed their own path from there on in.  
Saturos made love to Alex that first time, under the stars, lying in the damp mossbed; gasping and moaning and groping at each other; Alex crying out as he was mounted, screaming Saturos' name as he reached orgasm minutes later. Alex had been a virgin then, and felt an obligation to Saturos for being his first.  
Menardi knew what had happened when the two men returned, Alex's clothes rumpled and his hair falling over his eyes. Saturos looked pristine as usual, but that sly little smile was on his lips.  
Saturos wasn't really cruel. He didn't abuse Alex physically, though he struck the silver-haired man on one occasion, where Alex had deserved it. But otherwise, any abuse was dished out mentally and emotionally, often leaving Alex crumbled and depressed. Yet in the end, Saturos would make it up to him.  
He always did.  
Alex's eyes burned with offending tears when he thought that, when there was a sharp knock at the door. "Alex?" Menardi…not Saturos. Thank the Gods for small mercies. "Alex? How's your fever, then?" Her voice was slightly mocking, and he sat up, wiping his eyes quickly on his sleeve.  
"I am quite well. I don't know what entered Saturos' head to lie on my behalf."  
"Would you let me in?"  
Alex stood and unlocked the door, holding it open for Menardi. She smiled and pinched his cheek cheerfully, sitting down on the bed. Alex slowly closed the door before joining her. "So what's going on?" she asked, "With you and Saturos, I mean?"  
"We are friends, nothing more."  
"Hmph. And I'm just another blond, nothing more. Don't hold out on me, Alex, you and I have been real friends long enough that I know when you lie." Menardi rested her head on his shoulder.  
He sighed in resign, rubbing the mark on his neck again. "I am not truly sure, in all honesty; what's happened or happening between he and I."  
"Did he sleep with you last night?" Her voice wasn't teasing, instead soft, comforting; like only a woman's can be when they feel maternal.  
"Yes."  
"Did you-"  
"No," Alex interrupted sharply, "we did nothing else besides share a bed." He felt Menardi's cool hand brush his hair off his neck, and she raised an eyebrow when she noticed the purple bruise on his neck. He scowled and jerked away. "You be quiet. He did that while I was sleeping."  
"So he still wants you, huh? You should be flattered."  
"I am not. I left him for a reason, those reasons still stand…unfortunately, it seems he and I cannot remain trustworthy friends, as you and he have done." A long, shuddering sigh. "I would leave you all and go back to my hometown, if it was not so cold there, and…and I do not want to abandon any of you…I still have a friendship with you I would like to salvage. With Felix…he is a sweet boy, I will not deny that, but we are very different…we get along, but I think he fears me."  
"Fear you? Nonsense. Who would fear a totally colorless man who never uses conjunctions?"  
"How cute. I use conjunctions should the need arise. I feel I make my point well enough without them, if not better."  
"And you call me cute."  
"Why are you here, anyway? Have you come to plead on his behalf?"  
"No, I sent him out on an unecessary errand. He'll be gone for awhile…I just wanna talk…and ask questions…why'd he say you have a fever?"  
"I do not care."  
"You should…" She slipped something into his hand and kissed his cheek. "I left Felix wandering around the armory…I'm going to go pounce on him before someone gives him a hard time, with that silly mask of his…makes him look like a demon from one of those ancient rituals." She sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "If he does something, Alex, you know who I mean, you throw that and find me, right quick." He nodded, and she left his room, shutting the door.  
Alex looked at the smoke bomb in his hand, then tucked it into the drawer. He wouldn't need it…he didn't trust himself with it.  
-  
Menardi found Felix lingering outside the potion shoppe, peering inside through the murky window. "What're you doing?"  
"Saturos is in there," Felix whispered back at her, pulling his mask off so his voice wasn't muffled. No one in Bilibin would recognize him, anyway. "He was getting hassled awhile ago, by someone who had a problem with his skin…I don't know what happened. I want to ask."  
Menardi frowned, squinting through the glass. "He's had worse…let's do something. I'm bored." She hooked her arm through his, and managed to catch Saturos' eye before she left. She winked and stuck her tongue out playully, he smiled and paid for his purchase, shaking his head.  
-  
Saturos wrapped the potions and remedies up in a kidskin cloth, asking (telling, really) the bearded man behind the counter to give it to Menardi when she came in. He walked up the stairs, running his fingertips along the brass doorknobs until he stopped in front of Alex's door, and he turned it, once. Locked. "Alex," he whispered. When he received no answer, he repeated himself, louder. "Alex, are you in there?" There was still no response, and Saturos hadn't seen Alex leave…how sweet…he must be sleeping.  
He took the thin, narrow piece of metal out of his pocket and carefully picked the lock, smiling when it clicked open after a moment. He put the metal piece away, turning the doorknob. This time, the door opened, and Saturos let himself in.  
Alex was indeed sleeping, curled up on his bed, his head pillowed in the crook of his arm. The quilt had been kicked off, the sheet loosely over his body, his silver hair fanned out on the pillow. He was stripped down to his leggings, his clothes on the same chair they had been folded on the night before.  
Saturos slowly shut the door, his eyes hooded, studying Alex's almost feminine form. He ran his tongue along his teeth, grinning, leaning against the wall. Alex had an interesting way of waking up if he felt, heard, or sensed an unwelcome person close to him while he slept. He was almost helpless that way when he was awake; that ability evaded him.  
Sure enough, in only a moment, Alex flinched and his eyes opened. He sat up, blinking several times to clear his eyes before he focused on Saturos. "What are you doing here?"  
"Do you want me to beg you to forgive me?" Saturos asked, tipping his head to the side. "You have to agree when I say this game of yours has gone on for long enough."  
"I am not playing a game," Alex said, vehemently, pulling the quilt over himself protectively. "And I am not interested in seeing you beg…" He looked pleading for a moment, the look almost made Saturos pity him. "Please, Saturos…just let me be…let this die, let it end. We are supposed to be friends, are we not? If you truly care for me…if you ever did…let me alone."  
"You always want to be alone," Saturos whispered, walking closer, stroking Alex's lustrous hair, "when we first met you, you were alone…are you happy that way?"  
"Yes…"  
"You are such a dreadful liar. Are you happy being alone, Alex?"  
"N…no…"  
"I didn't think so…were you happy with me?"  
"At first, I was…as time progressed, I was not."  
Saturos winced as if physically struck, closing his eyes for a moment. "What did I do?" Saturos asked, taking Alex's hand, "You know how I feel about you…"  
Alex lay back, his eyes tired. "I know…" He turned his head to the side, sighing. "I did love you."  
"You loved me?"  
"Once. I…" Alex fell silent and abruptly sat up, pushing Saturos away. "Oh, why do you care? You never cared before! I am such a fool…" He stood up, pushing the hair out of his eyes irritably, standing in front of the window, his back to Saturos. "You had better leave before you catch my seemingly non-existant fever," he said, his voice as cold as his demeanor.  
Saturos was silent for a moment before he walked closer, running his hands down Alex's back, tracing his fingers over the faint lines of muscle that flexed dutifuly under his touch. He had nothing more to say; he let his actions speak for him, kissing Alex's neck, his tongue warm against the pale skin.  
Alex didn't speak and tried not to react, glaring out the window at Bilibin hatefully, as if the village was the source of his problems. Saturos' strong arms slid around the pale man's waist, pulling Alex back against him. "I love you," Saturos breathed, kissing Alex's jaw, "come back to me…"  
"Let me go," Alex whispered, his eyes cast downward, "let me go, Saturos, we do not want this to drag on longer than it has already…"  
"I will drag it on," Saturos hissed, "I'll drag it on for as long as I must…until I get you back…"  
"Let me go!" Alex cried, squirming, "Let me go, Saturos, please!"  
"Sssh," Saturos whispered, "sssh, don't shout, sssh…" He stroked Alex's abdomen, pinching his honey-colored nipple gently. Alex arched, an unbidden moan escaping his throat. Saturos smiled, nuzzling Alex's silken hair, slipping both hands up the smaller man's chest, rubbing, pinching, twisting his nipples.  
Alex groaned, his knees weakening. He should have been resisting. He should have been asserting himself. But it felt so good…better than when he touched himself when he sought relief alone. Saturos' fingers were skilled and warm, he knew where Alex liked to be touched, he knew how the pale man liked to be touched; he was using it to his advantage.  
"Saturos…" His voice was hardly a breath, he reached back, tangling his fingers in the taller man's thick, teal hair. Saturos grinned.  
He had won.  
Alex had surrendered. He needed relief, wanted it, hungered for it. Saturos gripped Alex's hips, turning and shoving the pale man to bed. Alex stared at him, his blue eyes dark with passion and minor fear. "I…" He licked his lips, panting. "I am unsure if I want to do this…"  
"Sssh…" Saturos knelt astride Alex's hips, running his fingertip over the other man's abdomen. "Let me think for the two of us…" He leaned down to capture Alex's mouth for a kiss, hardly surprised but slightly hurt when Alex turned his head away. Saturos flinched, but pressed his lips to Alex's cheek instead. "Don't fight me," Saturos murmured, "I have never hurt you before…"  
"This means nothing, "Alex whispered fiercely, "it is the same between us."  
"Of course it is," Saturos mused, his eyes hooded. He held Alex's face between his hands. "Whatever you want…" Finally, they kissed, lips touching; parting, tongues tangling together. Alex moaned, and Saturos kissed his neck lightly, trailing a hand lower to squeeze the heat between Alex's thighs.  
His breath hitched suddenly, and he pushed Saturos off. "Stop it."  
"Alex?"  
"I do not want to…" Alex hugged himself, shivering. "It does not feel right."  
"Did it ever?"  
"Leave me alone."  
"Why?" Saturos tipped his head to the side. "You're hard, I felt it. Do you plan to satisfy yourself?"  
"Be QUIET!" Alex's arm shot out, his hand smarting over Saturos' cheek. "Get out! Get OUT!"  
Saturos lifted his hand, touching his lip gingerly, staring at the blood on his fingers before he glared at Alex. The pale man suddenly looked frightened, his eyes widening, expecting to be struck back or worse.  
Saturos instead stood up, composing himself, wiping his mouth on his wrist. He left, silently, shutting the door behind him with more force than necessary, making Alex cringe.  
-  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
